Fluctuation
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Loki does a spell and it backfires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay the concept behind this one is a little strange but here it goes. Loki tried to do a spell but it backfired and as a result Loki fluctuates in age. **

**A/N: I'm not sure how many of these I'm going to do. It could just be this one, depends on what I can think and the reception it gets but it will always be marked as completed.**

* * *

"Where is he?" Tony's enraged voice came from behind him. Thor turned towards the sound of the voice

Thor's eyes widened as he took in Tony and saw the eyes of the other occupant of the room do the same. The two of them being Thor and Bruce focused on the top of Tony's head before they both looked away and pretended like they hadn't noticed, even if they would have to be blind not to. Thor worked hard on not laughing but it quite the struggle, Bruce was grinning widely but appeared to be trying to do the same.

"I'm going to kill him." Tony seethed although it wasn't as intimidating as it probably would have been without Loki's prank.

"He is a teenager, he at that age was even more focused on mischief than he is now." Thor said with shrug and then frowned. As a teenager Loki had often done pranks like this, because he found them so funny. It had been slightly annoying at the time but it all seemed more funny and innocent now than it had been before. At least when Loki was teenager he had never meant for his any of his pranks to hurt.

"What are the chances that this will wash out?" Tony asked tugging a bit on his new bubblegum pink locks. Thor and Bruce exchanged glances.

"Loki at this age takes a lot of pride in his pranks I find it doubtful that he did not make it permanent." Thor said. Tony scowled at the news.

"I can't wait till he changes again, anything is better than this." Thor and Bruce both furrowed their brows the unspoken question written on both their faces 'what about the one threw you out the window?'

"Still better than him." Tony said pointing at the ceiling presumably towards Loki's room which was a few floors above. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get someone to buy me some hair dye." He said obviously very irritated and strode out of the room. Thor and Bruce watched intently until he was out of sight, then waited a few extra moments to be sure before they both started laughing loudly for a long time. Loki's pranks could be very entertaining.

* * *

** Please let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is super short but this came to me. Again this may be the end or there may be more, but this will always have a complete status. **

* * *

"Thor will you read to me?" Thor looked down at the small raven haired boy who was smiling with his cheeks tinged slightly pink holding a children's book. Where Loki had found the book Thor honestly had no idea. Thor's heart twinged slightly painfully in his chest at the reminder that this was all temporary but nodded anyways. Loki climbed onto his lap which was just so strange that his brother could fit in his lap so well, it had been a long time since that could happen. Thor opened the book and started to read it aloud to his brother who sat there enraptured.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it :**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: So I got an idea for another one of these. **

* * *

What the hell is that sound!" Tony said with his hand covering his ears as he entered the room. Thor turned so that Tony could see the answer to his question.

"He did it again?!" he shouted and the screaming seemed to somehow increase in loudness in response. Thor glared at the brunette. Tony put up his hands in response to his glare. Thor ran his hand over the back of the baby in his arms, but his brother was not soothed. Loki had fluctuated again and now was an infant. Thor had no idea how to take care of an infant and as such was hoping that Loki quickly changed again. He dreaded trying to figure out how to feed him which he would likely have to do soon especially if that was the reason that he was wailing.

Thor tried to rock his brothers now quite tiny form but still to no avail. He looked at the genius with pleading eyes hoping that perhaps he might know what was wrong with his brother, or at least might aid in his quest to make his brother stop his incessant crying. Tony's eyes widened and he shook his head and started to back away.

"Tony do not leave me alone with him," Thor pleaded, he didn't know how to take care of his brother when he was this small and wasn't sure that he could do it alone. Tony paused and he seemed very conflicted he took two small hesitant steps forwards again. He looked at the now baby Loki with something akin to fear and disgust. He took another hesitant step forward then he froze and his eyes widened.

"Thor? I think I know why he's crying," Thor's eyes widened as well as he awaited the answer

"I think his diaper is full," Thor paled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: Sorry that all of these are so short. **

* * *

"Loki stop crying," Thor plead desperately under his breath, but Loki was not listening. Instead, he seemed determined to scream his small lungs out. He wasn't sure how something so small could scream with such ferociously. Today, Loki was a toddler and while he could talk, he had a rather limited vocabulary. He hadn't used many words though he had mostly been wailing. His little locks of black hair trembling on his head as Loki threw it back. One might think after four days of Loki being an infant he would be better at soothing his younger brother, but he knew this time what the problem was and knew it was something that he couldn't fix, no matter how much he wished he could. Loki stopped crying just long enough to ask for what he wanted again.

"Want Mummy!" he screamed before he dissolved into screams again this time interspersed with some sobs and tears again which starting falling from his eyes. The Thunderer curled his arms tightly around his brother the hollow feeling in his stomach growing with every cry that his brother gave. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't give his brother what he wanted, though the All-father knew that if he could do so he would in a moment. Each time Loki asked for the mother that he had no idea he couldn't have, it was like a small but sharp sword piercing the healing wound that was his grief.

"Want Mummy!" the toddler screamed again and Thor held him tightly but this time the toddler wasn't the only one with tears falling from his eyes. Thor's were a lot more controlled and less noisy than the screaming toddler's, but the tears still made their way down his face.

Thor didn't blame Loki at all. He wanted his mother as well.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: Wow it's been forever since I've posted one of these but an idea for it finally came crawling into my brainpan and I was finally able to write something. **

* * *

"Ahhh!" Thor jolted up from his bed at the sound and hurried to the room next to his wondering what he would find when he opened the door. If Loki was screaming, he either had a nightmare or he had changed ages again. It was probably the second as his voice sounded a lot higher than it had last night when Loki had been an adolescent. He opened the door to find Loki hiding under the blanket on his bed and shivering slightly.

"Loki it's okay," he tried to soothe him as he went closer to him. A small head poked out of the top of the blanket and Thor swallowed as Loki looked to be a very small child this time, much smaller than any other time. About the Midgardian age of 3 or 4.

"Thor!" the child shouted and scrambled to get out of his blankets. Thor wasn't sure how it happened but no matter what age Loki was he always recognized Thor. He may only have his memories up till the age his body at the moment was, but he was always able to recognize Thor. Loki broke free of his blankets and ran to him and held his legs tightly. It was so strange, it had been so long since Loki had sought comfort like this with him. His little form was shaking and Thor considered the fact that perhaps he had also had a nightmare and then woken up in a strange place.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked and he folded his arms around the small boy who shaking slightly eased. He felt more than saw the little boy nod.

"It's okay it's over now," he assured the small boy who nodded but kept hugging his legs. Thor found himself smiling and lifted Loki into his arms and gave him a full hug for a long moment before setting him down on the floor. Loki looked at his face for a long moment before asking.

"Why are you so old?" Thor smiled when it was not him who was old but Loki who was so young but doubted that Loki would understand. He told part of the lie he usually told his brother, not because he wished to be deceitful or to even hide it but Loki wouldn't believe the truth the same way he believed the lie. The first couple of times when they had told him the truth he had only started to believe for a day at most when he had changed again. It had gotten very tiring to answer the same questions over and over again which was when he had come up with the lie.

"You were cursed to be small," he said omitting the part where it had been by himself

"Where are we?" Loki asked frowning "I don't know where we are."

"Midgard. Father sent us here to be safe until they can figure out a way to make you big again." Thor said telling another part of the lie. In reality, they were waiting for Loki to fluctuate to an age where he had any idea how to reverse what he had done to himself, so far none of older ones had known. The older ones had doubts about the lie but had never called him on it, at least directly. The younger ones had usually just taken the lie at face value.

Loki's face paled slightly and he looked even more visibly upset at that news. He appeared to be on the brink of a full-on breakdown so Thor swept him up in his arms again just as he started to cry. Loki grasped him more tightly this time, possibly reacting so badly because the two of them were so far from home and from everything the currently young boy knew. Loki had as a boy always wanted to explore but he had never had the chance to explore very far from their parents, especially their mother at this age

"I want to go home, I want mummy," his voice trembled into his left ear, confirming his suspicions. Thor nodded even though his heart sunk was heavy with grief at the mention of their mother.

"Aye, I would like to go home as well but we can't do that until they find a way to make you big again." Loki did not seem happy with the news and squeeze him tighter whimpering into his ear.

"But I want Mummy," he didn't want to directly lie, not about their mother so he said the only thing he could think.

"You'll be big before you know it," Although if he was being completely honest with himself part of him dreaded the day that Loki would be able to take the spell off himself. He had been able to much closer to Loki since he had put the spell on himself then he had been able to be ever since Loki had found out about his heritage and seemed to have completely changed overnight. The Loki his brother had been recently, would have never done any of the stuff his younger selves would have done. Part of him dreaded the day that his brother was able to reverse the curse on himself because then they would likely go back to being enemies. However, his now very young brother spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"Will you stay with me?" Thor's heart jolted painfully at the contrast between his brother now and his brother of the past year, before the fluctuations had started. However, no matter the past there was only one answer to the question that his brother had asked him.

"Of course I will Loki,"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this one is super-short but it hit me and I had to write it. **

* * *

Tony looked up from the TV just in time to see a naked blur run by him.

"What the f-" he realized what the naked blur was when Thor came up running behind him causing the figure to slow down. Slow down long enough so that he could make out the black hair on his short naked toddler body. Right...Loki. It had to be Loki. He had been around seven yesterday, apparently today he had decided on 2 or 3. Loki wiggled his naked butt tauntingly in Thor's direction a wide impish smile on his small face causing a smile to split his own.

Honestly, when he wasn't being an asshole teenager or adult, he was kind of cute.

After the shaking he set off a run again, leaving a distressed Thor behind him holding a large green towel in his hand.

"But Loki it's bath time!"


End file.
